Finding Dipper
by Timewarp321
Summary: The twins have returned but one goes missing soon after. Then a being from another dimension comes to help find him one last time. And sparks will fly as the search continues on.
1. Chapter 1

The time had come, it was the time that the twins came back to the Falls. They arrived at the Mystery Shack and were greeted by both of their gruncles and had their friends that they had made that first summer they visited come and celebrate their return. The party was fun and all went well until one stormy day two weeks later. That day Dipper said he was going out he had the biggest smile on his face because he was going to tell his true feelings to some lucky girl.

But he never returned.

Mabel and Gruncle Ford went out and asked every creature that they could find but had no luck on locating Dipper. Eventually Mabel gave up and stayed in her room for the rest of the month only coming down for food. Then one day while Mable was crying her eyes out a sound of ripping was heard. She looked up to see a portal in her room and soon a figure spilled out and laid out on the floor unconscious. She looked him over and noticed that he looked like her brother, at least to her he did. She put the boy on the bed that sat across from hers and then found herself falling asleep next to the strange boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The rays from the sun came in and shone on Mabel's face. She groaned and woke up. She noticed the boy was still out cold so she went downstairs to get some breakfast. As she past a mirror she noticed she looked horrid.

' _I look like I just got out of a fight with the gnomes.'_ She thought while chuckling. She brushed her hair with a smile but then stopped.

' _I haven't been in a good mood for weeks, and now that this random guy shows up I'm almost back to normal? Who is this guy?'_ She thought but decided against overthinking it. She had to go downstairs or else her family would come up and check on her, and right now she didn't want that.

As she descended the stairs she greeted her gruncles, who looked up and were mildly surprised that Mabel was looking like her old self again, but decided, through a non-verbal conversation, to not do anything to screw this up.

"Morning Mabel, how many pancakes would you like?" Stanford asked. Mabel was about to answer when there was the sound of tumbling down the stairs and groaning and sounds of pain coming from the stairs. Soon the boy flew face first into the floor and slid a few feet then groaned. He peeled himself off the floor, shook his head and looked around. He saw Mabel and stopped and then sat up rubbing his head. Stanford pulled out a scanner and scanned the boy over, for two reasons; one, for any major injuries; and two to see where he was from. Once the scan was complete he was intrigued at his findings.

"Well son, your injuries are minor but it says you're from another dimension." He said looking at him.

"Tell me something I don't know" Mabel said as she got close to inspect the boy further, which caused the boy to lean back and have his face flush.

 **(A/N Mabel is 18 in this fic as well as Dipper, Mabel looks like this t51.2885-15/s320x320/e35/12071240_1529943673965758_388475356_ ?ig_cache_key=MTA5NzQxOTUzNjEwNzQ2NTQzMw%3D%3D.2)**

"My name's Mabel Pines what's yours?" she asked. The boy shook his and cleared his throat and replied.

"M-my name's Evan, n-nice to meet you Mabel." He stuttered out, to everyone's surprise.

' _He's stuttering around me, could it be after all these years someone actually likes me for me? No. That's ridiculous, right?_ ' she thought as she backed off. The boy then smacked his head as he muttered to what she could pick out was "Stupid, stupid, stupid, now she thinks you're crazy." The rest was inaudible but that part she picked out broke her heart a little. She didn't know much about the guy and she didn't want a repeat of her 9th grade year heartbreak, so yeah she had her reasons for keeping her distance but it seemed that this one was going to be different. But she wanted to be sure first. She then got an idea.

"Hey Evan, how would you like to help me find my brother?" She asked. Evans head snapped in her direction with a questioning look on his face.

"Find him, as in game of hide and go seek gone wrong find him or gone missing find him." Evan asked.

"Gone missing find him." Stanley replied.

"How long ago did he go missing?" He asked.

"Beginning of the month." Stanford replied. He thought about it.

"Sure I'm game, there's still some way to track him at this point, has it rained at all in the time from his disappearance to now?" He asked.

"No. Which is strange." Mabel said now thinking about it.

"Eh, not really, it just makes tracking him a little easier." He said. "Now do want to find your brother or not?" he asked. She nodded with a hint of a tear in her eyes. Evan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mabel I will do everything in my power to find your brother, even if it kills me, got me?" He asked. She smiled and nodded then hugged him making Evan blush.

"Thank you, you don't know how hard it is to be without a piece of your family that you can't live with and can't live without." She whispered. He hugged her back as she cried. Evan just sat there and comforted her till she was done.


End file.
